


I Crave You Close (I Need You Near)

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [4]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta and Benoit return after being on separate trips.(Reunion cuddle and post-coital cuddle)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	I Crave You Close (I Need You Near)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer, and was also heavily inspired by Hedley's Sweater Song, which is also where the title came from.

Two suitcases sat open and half full of clothes on the bed. Benoit and Marta were each filling one of the suitcases, the room quiet except for Benoit's soft humming.

"Is that my sweater?" he asked, as he watched Marta put a dark blue folded sweater into her suitcase.

She looked down at the sweater and then up at him with a sheepish smile. "I thought it would be nice to have something of yours while we're both away." Two different cases in two very different parts of the country had come up at the same time, so they were each taking one, which also meant they would be away from each other until the cases were solved.

Benoit's answering smile was soft. "Well, with that reasoning, I can't really argue, can I?" he said, as he continued filling his suitcase. "Although, I don't have anything of yours..."

Marta held up a finger before turning to her dresser and rustling through one of the drawers. She pulled out a folded t-shirt, one that Benoit recognized as one of the larger t-shirts she would sometimes sleep in, and tossed it to him. He caught it easily and put it into his suitcase with a chuckle. "It's not you, but it will have to do."

Marta walked over to where he was closing his suitcase and leaned up to kiss him softly. "It won't be for too long," she said, and the mood in the room turned somber. This would be the longest they had been away from each other since they had started dating. With each of them able to take cases together, they had gotten used to spending most of their time together.

"Long enough," he murmured before he kissed her again, this time deeper and more demanding. She moaned against his mouth and pressed herself closer to him. Benoit pushed her back on the bed and followed her down. Packing could wait.

* * *

Both of their cases took longer than either of them had expected, and Marta's had finished up more quickly than Benoit's, but just over a week and he would be on his way home. To Marta.

He sat among the rest of the travelers at the airport, one leg bouncing up and down in impatience. Even being able to talk to her every night before bed, he just wanted to be home, with her.

He glanced at his watch. Not too long before they would start boarding. He would be home soon. He had been able to grab an earlier flight and hadn't told her when he would be arriving as he wanted to surprise her, but he thought maybe that had been a mistake since it would delay when they would see each other. But their reunion would be at home, not in a crowded airport and he didn't mind that. He glanced at his watch again, as if it would have changed that much in the moments since he last checked. Soon.

* * *

Benoit opened the door to the house slowly, not sure if she would still be awake. His plane had ended up sitting on the tarmac for longer than had been anticipated and it was late.

Slipping out of his coat and leaving his suitcase in the front hall, he went in search of Marta. A quick glance into the living room revealed it to be empty, so he continued on into the library. He found her curled up on the couch and asleep in only one of his sweaters, the one she had taken on her trip.

He leaned down to shake her shoulder gently, smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Benoit? You're here?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I thought your flight didn't get in until tomorrow."

"I was able to get an earlier flight and wanted to surprise you," he said with a shrug. "I have to say, you look much better in that sweater than I do."

"I'm not sure about that," she said as she stood, her arms going around his neck. "I'm glad you're home," she said on a sigh. "It's been too long."

"Much too long," he said, before they both leaned in, the kiss starting out slow, but growing in fervor, as they both gave themselves into the feeling of being with each other again. He bumped into the couch and sat down, not breaking the kiss as he pulled her down with him. He reached down for the hem of her sweater, fingering the soft weave with his fingers.

"Much better on you," he murmured as he broke away to kiss his way down her neck.

* * *

Much later, they lay together on the sofa, a throw pulled over them both. Marta's head was against his chest, and she traced lazy patterns on his skin with her finger.

"Let's not be apart that long again," she said, shifting to look up at him.

"I agree," he said, running a hand through her hair. "Nightly phone calls and a borrowed t-shirt just weren't enough."

She hummed out her agreement, before letting out a yawn.

"We should get to bed," he said, knowing if they stayed on the couch, he would regret it in the morning.

She nodded, but her eyes were already closed.

With a sigh and an affectionate shake of his head, he pulled the blanket higher over them and wrapped his arms around her. That would have to be a problem for the future. He didn't want to move from this spot.


End file.
